Un instant de paix
by Sophia2
Summary: Même les ninjas ont droit à la paix ! Amour, amitié, rigolades : one-shot/drabbles sans aucun lien entre eux, juste pour se détendre.
1. Bêbêtes dans l'herbe

**Un instant de paix**

**Bêbêtes dans l'herbe**

_Commençons la série avec notre team favorite, j'ai nommé la teeeeeeeam Gai ! Pour toi, Liliblue ;)_

**- - -**

La team Gai se trouvait confortablement allongée sur l'herbe encore fraîche de la rosée du matin. Trois jeunes individus molassons que la Fougue de la Jeunesse ne parvenait pas à vivifier.

Lee, en vert, se trouvait sur le dos ; Neji, en blanc, était couché sur le côté, un bras replié sous sa tête ; enfin, Tenten, la fille, en rose essentiellement, regardait les bêbêtes grouillant sur le gazon.

Attendez... vous avez dit bêbêtes ?

- KKKYYYAAAHHH !

Le Fauve exhiba son poing, le Hyuga activa son Byakugan et la maîtresse des armes sortit un kunai.

La guerre, tu l'as même en temps de paix.

**- - -**

_Même le titre est con, et j'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire des petits trucs courts comme ça. Mais c'est sympa ! Et je vais en écrire plein d'autres, j'ai des tas d'idées en réserve ! ;)_


	2. Purikura

**Un instant de paix**

**Purikura**

_Encore un !_

**- - -**

Le pauvre ambassadeur de Konoha n'en menait pas large.

Suna venait de faire installer un purikura, une sorte de photomaton donnant de petites images autocollantes, et c'était déjà une exclusivité en plein coeur du désert.

Seulement voilà, l'ambassadeur, ça le faisait chier.

Ça le faisait chier parce qu'il devait y entrer avec une fille galère du nom de Temari.

- Entre là-dedans, imbécile.

Assis sur le siège, il se sentit _vraiment_ ridicule. Temari avait pourtant l'air content.

L'air réjoui, elle s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui tira les joues vraiment très fort.

Ça y est, il avait l'air con.

**- - -**

_J'aime particulièrement la chute ;)_


	3. L'amour d'un idiot

**Un instant de paix**

**L'amour d'un idiot**

_Désolée, je révèle mon goût pour les Lee/Sakura ! Remarque, après mes deux bouffonneries (je vous laisse deviner lesquelles)..._

**- - -**

Lee avait peut-être l'air bête...

- Allez, Lee, viens !

...mais en fait, il n'avait rien d'un idiot. C'était la remarque sensée que faisait son amie, Tenten...

Hum, rien d'un idiot, vraiment ?

- Lee, regarde, des fleurs vertes et roses ! Pour célébrer notre amour !

_Elle_ s'interrompit un instant pour le regarder, indécise.

- Tu as vraiment une tête de con, tu sais ?

Oui, il le savait. _Toutes les filles_ le savaient.

Mais en regardant Lee et Sakura qui s'éloignaient ensemble, les yeux noyés dans ceux de l'autre, elle eut un soupir ému.

C'est vrai, l'amour c'est beau.

- Aïeuh !

La baffe.

L'amour c'est idiot.

**- - -**

_C'est trop mignon ! *yeux en coeur*_


	4. Mon sensei en sucre

**Un instant de paix**

**Mon sensei en sucre**

_Non, pas de couple ici ! Pas de belle histoire d'amuuur... *soupir rêveur*_

_Remarque, vu les protagonistes..._

**- - -**

- Tenten !

- Je m'en vais !

Tu parles. Il s'en foutait. Comme tous les autres.

Ce n'était pas sa faute si son petit ami venait de la quitter !

S'asseyant loin, loin d'eux, Tenten passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et se mit à sangloter. Toute seule.

- Oh, ma pauvre Tenten a un gros chagrin, murmura Gai-sensei en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Raconte-moi tout.

Gai-sensei avait un petit côté « mère poule ».

Tandis qu'il posait une main sur l'un de ses macarons, hésitant, elle tiqua.

Il avait vraiment des énormes mains, son sensei en sucre. Ça recouvrait tout son chignon !

_**- - -**_

_C'est inspirée du fanart « Umh, yeah » qui est posté sur Deviantart que j'ai eu cette idée. Regardez-le, il est vraiment pas mal !_


	5. Accepte mon amour !

**Un instant de paix**

**Accepte mon amour !**

_Les Lee/Saku, décidément... je trouve que ce sont les plus beaux, les plus poétiques qu'on puisse trouver. Malheureusement, souvent, même les Neji/Tenten ne les égalent pas (je n'inclue pas ici Liliblue, Kokonut ou Mimoo) !_

**- - -**

- Sakura-san !

« Sakura-san » se retourna. Derrière elle se tenait un grand timide vis à vis d'elle.

Qui plus est, un grand timide bouquet en main.

- Aujourd'hui nous sommes le jour de l'amour !

Oui, la Saint-Valentin. Et alors ?

- Je te prie de bien vouloir accepter ces modestes pétales de rose qui font toutefois bien pâle figure auprès de ta beauté !

Flattée, la rose prit le bouquet.

- Accepterais-tu d'offrir ton amour à un égaré qui n'attend que la grâce de ta présence ?

Un amour de cette force-là méritait qu'on y prête attention.

Riant, elle partit à ses côtés.

**- - -**

_RRRRRRRHHHHHHHOOOOOOOHHHHHHH !!! J'aime TRRROOOPPP les Lee/Saku !_


	6. La team

**Un instant de paix**

**La team...**

_J'aime bien la team Gai, hein ?_

_**- - -**_

- Aïeuh !

- Ça fait mal...

Même Lee criait : « Bobo ! » Comme quoi il devait y avoir un problème...

Qu'est-ce qui prenait à la vivifiante team Gai, elle d'habitude si encline aux bouffonneries de leur sensei ?

- Gai-sensei, on étouffe !

- Les enfants, cela sera un bon entraînement quand vous aurez... des petites copines !

Là, lecteurs, vous commencez à vous inquiétez. Vous ne savez pas ce que Gai fait subir à ses petits martyrs élèves et vous vous dites que ça doit au moins relever du viol si ce n'est de pratiques peu chrétiennes...

- FAITES-MOI UN GROS... CÂLIN !

...c'est la team câlin.

_**- - -**_

_Encore inspiré d'un fanart, remerciez-le celui-là ! Référence : « Team hug », Deviantart._


	7. Reine de la nuit

**Un instant de paix**

**Reine de la nuit**

_Je sors tout doucement de la dépression, le rythme d'écriture va pouvoir recommencer à se stabiliser._

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui ce soir-là, une merveilleuse surprise l'attendait.

Elle était belle, chaude, odorante, délicieuse. Shikamaru l'impassible sentit ses entrailles se tordre tandis qu'il la contemplait. Temari était blonde, la peau légèrement bronzée, les yeux turquoise. Il retint _in extremis_ son coeur ; il avait failli s'emballer et y rester.

Elle était vêtue d'une courte nuisette de soie noire, délicatement froissée, soulignant les courbes de ce corps harmonieux, bien proportionné. Sans bretelles, pour découvrir des épaules lisses et frissonnantes. Courte, pour ne rien cacher de ces fines jambes musclées.

Et lorsqu'il s'approcha, à son tour frémissant, elle murmura :

- Viens.

**- - -**

_Inspiré du fanart _Temari_, de Daminitri sur Deviantart.  
_


	8. Le bain d'Akamaru

**Un instant de paix**

**Le bain d'Akamaru (ou Pas de la Tarte)**

_Rien de spécial à dire._

_Bonne lecture !_

**- - -**

Ce pauvre chien était plein de puces, comme avait pu le constater Shino. Déduction : il fallait le laver...

Or Akamaru détestait les bains.

Hinata commença « l'offensive » avec une éponge trempée dans un seau d'eau savoneuse qu'elle fit glisser sur le poil de l'animal. _Bouooouuu_. Il s'était secoué de toutes ses forces, rendant caducs tous ses efforts.

Shino ôta sa veste et attaqua à son tour : au jet d'eau, s'il vous plaît. _Bouooouuu_. Rebelote.

La grosse peluche se jeta sur son maître pour lui lécher la figure.

A défaut de le laver _lui_, on aurait eu Kiba.

**- - -**

_Inspiré du fanart _100TC 41 - Teamwork - Team8_, sur Deviantart._


End file.
